


Eggs of my Lover

by lafb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Alien Pregnancy, Alien Sex, Birthing, Child Death, Eggpreg, F/F, Hyperpregnancy, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, erotic birth, well i mean it's more like egg death but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/lafb
Summary: this is honestly one of my favorite stories ive ever written?? it might seem silly, but i especially love the second chapter. i hope y'all enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The cool grass underneath your naked body felt so calming, if not a little weird. The forest was such a nice place to rest on the way to your wife’s parents’ home. You took in a deep sigh, your hand wandering down your belly. You admired the slightly bumpy texture that came from having thousands of eggs inside yourself. You couldn’t help but savor that feeling.

Within seconds of doing so, another strong contraction hit you, making you groan.

“B… babe, ahh… Another one…” You winced as she unceremoniously slipped her hand deep into your vagina. She felt around for her eggs, not being very careful with your anatomy.

She looked thoughtful for a second, before becoming annoyed. “Less than an hour, it seems like. If we don’t hurry you’ll have to give birth in the forest.” She laughed. “Don’t you think you can hold it for longer? We’re getting closer.” She exclaimed, and while you knew she was joking, it almost hurt.

“Don’t you think you could be a little more gentle in there? I love you, but I could use a little more pleasure…” You playfully pouted, but arched up as her finger stroked your clit.

She smirked as she pulled her hand out, moving over to sit in the grass beside you. “Oh?” She reached up and fondled your sensative breasts, a steady stream of milk pouring itself from your teat. She lapped up the extra before slowly suckling from your teat.

“Please fuck me… Please…” You pleaded, squirming around as she played with your tits. You’d been so horny the whole pregnancy, but avoided having her actually put her cock in you for the sake of your eggs. She didn’t mind just doing oral sex, and while that was good, you’d missed her cock so badly. Between the pain of your contractions, and the way it felt having your sensative breasts touched, you knew you needed some dick in your right now.

“Are you… sure?” She asked, knowing Her cock dripped just looking at you like this, so full of life and soon full of her. She began getting undressed as fast as possible.

You got onto all fours, resting your belly on the ground as you did. You’d become warm and sore from the early contractions, and the tickle of grass on your belly button was pleasurable. Before starting, she looked over you, admiring what wonder she’d done to you before slowly inserting herself inside your pussy. It immediately felt like heaven; this was where you both were meant to be.

“Ogh… Don’t hold back… Please…” She started to thrust slowly before picking up speed. You lifted yourself up to meet her thrusts, inviting her further inside. She grabbed onto your thighs, lifting your legs to wrap around her. With each marvelous thrust your cleavage and stomach moved in time like some type of sexy symphony.

You were both sweating in the sunlight, the smell of sex only getting stronger as you both continued. You looked back to see your wife’s glistening purple skin, hard at work getting both of you off. You squeezed around her for a second, spurring her even deeper inside of you.

You were getting so close to coming, and you know she was getting there as well but…

“BABE! PULL OUT!” You cried as you heard what sounded like glass beads breaking. She’d cracked a few eggs inside of you! It hurt so much, not in your body, but in your heart. Tears immediately welled up in your eyes, with any amount of enjoyment you’d gotten quickly leaving you.

She seemed almost reluctant, but your cries got her out of you. “What’s wrong? Dear? Darling…” She immediately moved around to embrace you from the side, worried she’d hurt you.

“The eggs… I felt at least 10 crack…” Just saying that made your heart sink. It was true that laying a lot of eggs meant that losing a few meant that they’d still have more, but those were 10 children. 10 children you’d nurse, 10 you’d put to sleep at night, and 10 you’d never get to love.

There was a silence between the two of you for a moment, before she sighed.

“Do you want me to check on them?” She asked, getting only a sad nod from you. She slipped her hand back into you, and you couldn’t help but feel anything but shameful. She had to just be saying it was okay because she loved you. It had to make her upset, right? She’d spent months making all those beautiful eggs for you, and you’d ruined them. More tears cloouded your vision.

She removed her hand from inside of you after a few moments of silence. “Hmm… It feels like 23 broke, b-” You cut her off before she could finish.

“TWENTY THREE?” At this point, she felt like you were hysterical, and honestly you knew you were. But it didn’t feel like hysteria. You’d just killed 23 of your kids. You curled up as much as your belly would allow, loudly mourning the loss of the children you two had made together.

“3,000 are left, dear… 3,000. We weren’t going to be able to raise all of those by ourselves anyways. We’d have to send back at least 1,000 to the agency… And… And we can make more later, darling. Please…”

She tried her best to comfort you, gently rubbing your stomach, embracing you as much as she could, and kissing around your ear. You couldn’t help but lean into her, even if the tears wouldn’t stop coming.

“I know it’s our first time, but… This is normal for my species… I’m sorry…” She pulled you closer to her, one hand staying firmly on your belly. “Just know that you’ve still got so many of our kids inside of you. You’re gonna be such a good mother…”

The mention of being a mother snapped you out of your deep sadness, if only a little. It took you a few minutes and some cuddling to calm down again, though neither of you were interested in continuing your sexcapades right now. Crying over dead children was a bit of a turn off. You turned over and gave your wife a kiss, and another contraction hits stronger than before. She suggests that the both of you continue on.

The rest of the trip was fairly easy, and you arrive at your inlaw’s abode in time to say “How are you?” “How’s the weather?” and “Ohhhh they’re hatching!”.


	2. Eggs and Slugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm and happy birth scene. 🍊💜

When the words “hatching” left your mouth, it sent everyone else into a frenzy of care. It was like they didn’t realize that was something that would happen, or that it was happening too soon.

Your wife carried you upstairs to the guest bedroom’s bathtub, frantically running around trying to prepare. She started the tub, urging you to get in quickly. It was a little funny, because she was even more nervous than you now. Maternal instincts are weird that way.

You got into the hot (almost scalding) water, closing your eyes as some pressure was relieved. You could feel some cracking of some eggs inside you, but you knew this time it was hatching instead of death.

“I’m going to get you a few pillows from downstairs, and maybe some hot towels for your belly? And-” Your wife continued to babble nervously to herself, but it made you smile even more. Something about being cared for like this brought you a great sense of calm. All you had to worry about was pushing out these little rascals.

Your parents-in-law were trying to help do what they could too, bringing you water and hot tea. They knew there wasn’t much to do, and their nerves were starting to get to you.

“Um… Ynya'llu, Myrcana, do you think you too could… Uh…” You tried to think of an excuse to get them to get their mind off of the birth, and something to get their nervous “Make me something to eat? I’m craving something sweet, and maybe some of those slugs you made the first time I came over? Mmm… Cave slugs…” It sounded weird, but their family recipe for slugs had become one of your favorite foods. And now that you thought of it, eating sounded pretty good, even if you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep it down.

They gladly took up on that offer, preferring to do something instead of pacing around outside the bath. Their worried attitude went with them, leaving you a moment of peace to lovingly rub your middle. Your stomach wasn’t swelled up that much more than a person with twins, even though you had just over 3000 lives inside you. Each egg the size of a marble, the child within hatching and growing to the side of ping pong ball before exiting the womb. It was strange, but beautiful, and you were excited to be part of it.

Your youngest sister-in-law even came up for a visit, rubbing an herbal lotion she’d made on your achy stomach. She was about 16 now, but you’d known her since she was a child.

“Hmm… I’ve heard you found a boyfriend. Is he nice?” You asked as she rubbed the lotion on your bumpy stomach, the coolness and the smell simply delightful.

“I think he just likes me for my eggs… I don’t know if my sister told you, but he’s a Xabthae… You know how they are about eggs.” You both laughed a little, since Xabthae were well known for enjoying both eating and growing eggs inside themselves. She explained that she hadn’t bred him yet, though he was really clingy about it.

“Well, I like your sister for her eggs too… I don’t think that’s a common human thing though. But I like my wife for a lot of other reasons, not just her eggs. If he doesn’t like you for you, then he doesn’t deserve you! He can get eggs somewhere else, and you can get someone that’ll love you.” She thought this over for a moment before shrugging.

“Yeah, but he’s suuuper cute too. I’ll keep him around for now.” The way she smiled made you glad to be a part of this family now. You hoped your children looked a lot like her.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, like she’d remembered something she had forgotten before. “How many babies are you gonna keep this time?”

You really had to think on this one, mostly because you hadn’t decided with your wife just yet. “I’d keep them all if I could, but… We’ll see what happens.” Your wife’s family had only kept 10 children total, but that seemed crazy to you. Only 10? You knew there was good money in giving your children to the galactic adoption agency, and that you could always have more but…

You were trying to figure out how to get your wife to keep more children when you felt a little more movement inside of yourself. You grinned at your sister-in-law as your now live babies prepared to be born.

“Go get your sister, i-it’s time…” You said, closing your vaginal lips together to try to make sure she had time to get up here. Your sister-in-law gasped, rushing down to get her family.

“Mm… Please wait, darlings…” You pleaded with your young, not wanting to birth until your wife was by your side. You focused on breathing slow and steadily, keeping your legs crossed gently so to not break any of the unhatched eggs.

Your wife rushed to your side, and it was like a weight was taken off your shoulders. Or, more accurately, your stomach. She apologized for not being faster, giving you pillows and a towel that

“Shhh… Just add some more hot water and stroke my clit, babe.” You groaned as you felt the first baby crawl their way out of your uterus. They made their way to the source of the warmer water, and just like that… Plop! went the first tiny baby.

Your wife quickly fished the child out of the water bringing it up to inspect it further. It looked similar to a human child, though much tinier and a darker purple than your wife’s skin. She looked it over before exclaiming, “Oh darling, it’s a girl, it’s our baby girl!”. She cried tears of joy, which you shared with her. “Oh, she has your nose, dear… And look at the color of her skin, it’s a perfect mix of both of ours…” However, you didn’t have much time to celebrate, as the next 4 came down in sequence.

Your sister-in-law came in with a basket that had a heated stone in it, putting what you’d birthed so far into it so she could help with cleaning the children off.

The first 1000 or so were easy, slipping out without much problem at all. After a while, the monotonous feeling of tiny heads slowly making their way down started to hurt from exposure.

There were downtimes, and during that your wife would get you to come, which usually started the little ones back up again. It was a deeply intimate experience, but your wife’s people were much more sex positive than your own, meaning that her family didn’t even mind being in the same room during it. Myrcana put the soup down that they’d made you down next to you, before sitting down to help clean children off.

He picked up one of the newer children, the babe looking even smaller in his large slender hands. It squirmed at being picked up, its quiet crying becoming a screech.

“Shh, shh little one, grandpa’s here…” Even though the child was covered in blood, it brought a tear to his eye. This wasn’t his first set of grandchildren, but it had been a while since his others had birthed new sets.

His wife wasn’t far behind him, Ynya'llu offering a whole host of hospitalities to you before settling down to help clean. She cried over each little body she wiped birthing liquid from, and you couldn’t help but smile at what you were doing.

The rest of your young made their way out after a few hours, happy and healthy, their little bodies requiring much less clean up than a human would. The ones that had been born first had already grown to be about 6 pounds, and were continuing to grow little by little. They wouldn’t need to eat for another week, giving you time to harvest more breast milk for them.

After you were moved from the bath to a bed for some much needed rest, your mother-in-law came in to visit. Ynya'llu sat down on the bed, holding a bag in her hand. “This is for you, child. It’s a bit old fashioned maybe, but I made it with you in mind.” You pulled out a dress from the bag, and audibly gasp and immediately try it on.

It’s a two part outfit, the shirt about the length of a sundress and goes up just below your breasts, the top loose and flowy. The gold accents on the skirt complement your dark skin beautifully, and the top allows easy access for breast feeding. You couldn’t hide the smile on your face from her, if there were a reason to.

“Oh, it looks wonderful on you, dear. I’m glad I got the right measurements, though I’d be happy to adjust anything on it for you. It’s a traditional wear for nursing mothers.” You spun around, the length just right to make you feel like a little girl again.

Your sister-in-law came up to check on you as her dad and sister took care of the children. She was in awe at the amount you pushed out, and how quickly your body went back to the way it was before. Most creatures needed weeks to be able to stand after a set like that. “Wow… Soooo umm… Do you um… Know any humans my age? That are single? It’s like… fine if you don’t, but…” She asked, not wanting to say ‘I want a human partner now’ in case that was rude. You smiled at her

“Well, we’re harder to find around this part of the galaxy, but I think one of my friends has a boy that’s not with anyone…” You could tell that was exciting to her. “We’ll work out the details later, dear.” It really felt like she was your little sister, something you didn’t know your heart had wanted.

You went down stairs to join the family for a meal. It was a spread of stew, breads, and a few other more traditional dishes you couldn’t name, but still smelled amazing. Your wife, her eyes lighting up when she saw you, motioned for you to sit next to her. The smell of food was almost overwhelming.

You sat down next to her, quickly adding soup to your bowl and dipping a spiced flatbread into it. Myrcana was halfway through a funny story, the rest of the family giggling and laughing at it. You looked over to the bedroom nearest to you, knowing your many many children were sleeping peacefully under heat lamps. Your heart felt almost as warm as the slug stew you ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops forgot about uploading this part. Sorryyyyy.


End file.
